


Wings of the Four Seasons

by Meiichannnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Recover, Seasons, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiichannnn/pseuds/Meiichannnn
Summary: ; A crane was rescued by a man when hunting. Grateful, the crane visited him in his human form and the two fell in love and married.; But one day the man fell sick, and because they were unable to afford medicine, the crane began to weave cloth with his own feathers and sell the cloth for money.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wings of the Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> "If there's a day when I am not the same, not human anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" (kenma)
> 
> ( Author's note: it would be nice to listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pE2iV_qW-to / Seasonal Feathers music box while reading this ^^ )

"This snow has come again, just like that day back then" Kuroo whispers with a smile

as we remember the first day we met.

Simple words made me flushed so red that i hid my face away from the heat.

Finally spring has come again i thought while humming and singing slightly with the birds in chorus with the endless breath of happiness

"When you sing, everything's beautiful" are the words you said to me

That alone, those words you spoke, brought me joy that I could not express

"If there's a day my voice has gone away; if I can't sing anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" i asked

"But of course," was your reply to me

as you smiled gently And I knew if I'm with you, I would wish for nothing more......

One summer afternoon when leaves were dappled blue

You fell ill from a disease, You tired as your sickness left you weaker than you knew

What we had living together could not afford Remedies that were needed for curing you 

i must find a way to save you even if it cause of having my feathers gone

And so the seasons turn with time, And the bell crickets chirp to signal the end of summer...

"You hold beauty in your fingertips" are the words you said to me

Though you cradle my wounded hands while your own were cold as winter ice...

"If there's a day my hands are not beautiful if it have lost their glow Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?"i asked while tears are suddenly coming out in my eyes

"But of course" was your reply to me as you coughed into your sleeve

While you hold my wounded fingers with your hands......

Day and Night, No time to sleep, I need to weave,

I need to heal you somehow

\--Chilly breeze hits my skin--

Hurry, i must hurry, I'm racing time, time is ticking, your medication for its worth while

still weaving using my own feathers

More, just a little more, just a little bit longer; Before the maple leaves shed Keep fighting 'til my my fingers stopped...

Weaving until the feathers are all gone......

"If there's a day when I am not the same, not human anymore, Would you still be here with me; would you still love me as you did before?" While tears falling down in my cheeks,

too scared cause of the truth that remain UNTOLD and softly, alone, I break off

the Last Feather....

"But of course" you answered/whisper smiling

"just as I have done before Keep my promise to embrace you; without wings I'll love you even more" he says while embracing me

"Even now, i'll always remember the crane that flew so beautifully that winter day I'll remember for forever how you spread your wings and soared" you said

while i again shed tears and thankful that i met you on that

Winter Day

"And as always, for forever, 'til the end I'll love you as before" while hugging me tightly in your arms 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short fanfiction of Kuroken ! <3


End file.
